A person playing the game of volleyball often finds that he must dive head first to hit the volleyball, otherwise his team will lose a point or a serve. Diving to hit the volleyball will often injure the person if he is not aware of the proper techniques for breaking his fall after hitting the volleyball. This is especially true for young persons who are just beginning to learn the game of volleyball. There are no devices known to Applicant for teaching a person the proper techniques for diving to hit a volleyball and properly breaking the person's fall and preventing injury to such person.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device for teaching the proper techniques for diving and hitting the volleyball and preventing possible injury to volleyball players.